edenworldbuilderfandomcom-20200214-history
Retro by Bnm786
How do you like Retro? It sucks Meh, it was fun for like 5 minutes.. I like it, but i could do better Wow, i love it! This is the best freaking world EVER Retro is a world, made by Bnm786. This world is worked on alot, and this should be updated about once a week with new awesome content. The current name is Retro Islands by Bnm786. The world was also named 'The islands' initially. ---- So, you want to know WHAT this world is? This world is a very adventurous world, with rollercoasters, hidden rooms, illusions, and mansions, and awesome landscape. In progress now is: Volcano/Hell world. ---- Spawn Spawn is a flooded ocean, with many entrances. North Sector The north sector isn't the most packed area, but it is pretty nice I'd say. The snow biome is baws. *Snow Biome **It is pretty big. **It has snow and ice included, and the ice caves are super fun. **Underground caves; fun to slide on. South Sector *Entrance to sewers **It is a huge hole on the right of the wall, with a waterfall. At the end is the sewers, which are long and winding(well not now)It also has an entrance to the color rooms *Color Rooms **The name basically says all. Rooms made out of colors. You start at red, which has passages to yellow, which leads to pink, which leads to gray. Red also has a passage to green, which leads to nothing for now. *Skee Ball **A eden version of skee ball, 5 balls, my high score is 150 *Parkour **A parkour, not that easy and it starts super easy and goes hard VERY quick. *Amusement Park **So far there is an ice spinner with a bounce thingy(The light blue one with a smiley face), and a funnel(Found in the fun never ends also.). There is a lava glitch, and a color coaster. West Sector *Red Rollercoaster **A small rollercoaster with everything colored, RED! You finish in a tiled ball. East Sector This is the most jampacked layer of retro so far. *The Hallway **The Hallway is a passageway to the secret locations of Retro. These locations currently include Illusion room, and underground lands *Illusion room **The only way to get here is the hallway. **This has, as the title says, illusions. but some illusions have little secret passageways in them. For example, the water illusion has a water passageway to the brick ball. There are any different illusions. *Mansion **A giant floor, with beautiful tiles and stuff. The rooms haven't been worked on yet, but the interior will be worked on within a soon version. *Underground Lands **Found in the hallway, its a jungle, and there are hidden passageways. ***You might find a roller coaster in there somewhere... *Big Tree **Its a big red tree. Once,you find the hole in the ground its a tree root passage, and inside the tree is an ice rink thingey >:D *Dropper **You drop into a hole and only one way will get to bottom. *Alien World **A green colored alien world. *City **Currently all there is is a hospital. Upcoming Updates *Sewers expanded. *Color rooms improved. *Mansion suites. *Temple run(allowed by Timeman) *AMusment park expansion *City expansion. *biomes expanded. *Dropper game. So thats it, the current code is just RetroE. It isnt done its in alpha, so you might find some unfinished work. But, hope you like it and comment. :P Category:Worlds Category:Cities Category:Adventure Worlds